The invention relates generally to exhaust systems and, more particularly, to a horizontal muffler mounting assembly for an off-road vehicle.
Exhaust systems are used to guide exhaust gases away from a controlled combustion device, such as an engine. Exhaust systems may include components such as a cylinder head, an exhaust manifold, a turbocharger, a treatment system, and a muffler (e.g., silencer). In an exhaust system for an internal combustion engine, exhaust gases of each cylinder of the engine exit through the cylinder head. Thereafter, the exhaust manifold collects the exhaust gases from the cylinders into one or more conduits or pipes. In some exhaust systems, the flow of the exhaust gases may be directed from the conduits through the turbocharger. Accordingly, the exhaust gases may be used to drive a turbine of the turbocharger to induce rotation of an impeller, which compresses air used by the combustion device. The exhaust gases may be treated in the treatment system to reduce certain elements (e.g., NOx, particulates, etc.) in the exhaust gases. Then, exhaust gases flow through a muffler that directs the exhaust gases out of the exhaust system and reduces noise of the exhaust. Certain off-road vehicles, such as tractors, may include a muffler that extends vertically within a line of sight of a driver of the vehicle. As such, the muffler may at least partially obstruct the vision of the driver.